Digidestined Trials of Love and Friendship
by CorinTrueheart
Summary: Chris, RJ, and Michael are three kids in kindergarten that have just met. In the Digital World, Holymon is slowly domineering a total takeover. What do the kids, they people they meet, and Holymon have in common? Gotta read to find out! Shounen-Ai/Shoj
1. The Meeting

The Power of Friendship and Love By Darelle Daniels  
  
Humming to himself, a little boy, 7 years of age with yellow skin and rainbow hair, is sitting in the sandbox quietly constructing a sandcastle. He sometimes smiles evilly, for he knows that when he finishes his task, he will have the grandest time destroying his magnificent creation. The boy's name is Chris Harris.  
  
He creates a miniature queen, and just as he is about finished with his creation, a body lands on it and destroys the great castle. The body that has destroyed the castle is occupied by a white, blue haired boy, who is about 7 or 8. The boy's name is Ren Janus.  
  
"Sorry" he says. Chris just stares at Ren with an emotionless face. "I said I'm sorry, dude. You there?"  
  
".........you broke my castle." Says Chris, rage building up inside. Suddenly, he screams and tackles Ren to the ground. The fight includes, but is not limited to: biting, scratching, yelling.........  
  
A hand pulls Ren, who was actually winning the impromptu fight, off of Chris. The body that owns the hand (that rocks the cradle......sorry) is milky white and smooth. Ren and Chris both look up at the person with blonde hair. Chris stands up and faces the newcomer angrily. A hand slaps Chris and Ren, all in the same movement.  
  
The boy, who is 8 years old, looks at both RJ and Chris through narrowed eyes. "Fighting is bad. Let's go play some games!" he says with a huge, sincere smile. The smile breaks the defense barriers around the others and immediately draws them towards the boy, whose name is Michael Coatwring. After apologizing to one another, they run off for some childish fun.  
  
Meanwhile, in a place that was created by humans, where intelligent and powerful creatures known as Digimon inhabit the world, Holymon and Darkmon were fighting for control of the Digital World.   
  
"Don't even think about taking over this world! I'll never let you! You may have deceived me, but I won't let you get away with that!" says Darkmon.  
  
Holymon hangs her head back and laughs which makes Darkmon's skin tingle. "Humph! Davis and Ken, Tai and Matt, Kouichi and his friends, they all fell right into my plans. They've helped me achieve power, enough power to help me totally dominate this world!"  
  
Darkmon looks down, deep in thought. He then looks up at Holymon, eyes red with rage. "They didn't know. They couldn't have known. They were all doing their duty as Digi-Destined!"  
  
Holymon chuckles, "They were fools." He raises his hand to the sky. "I call forth the holy arrow!" With that, light forms in his hand and starts to take the shape of a bow and arrow. He grips the light into his hand, and the light solidifies into a bow and arrow.   
  
"Let's go then, Holymon! I'll destroy the evil, for th4e sake of the digital world!" cries Darkmon as he jumps up, summoning his broadsword to his hand. His body starts to fall towards Holymon, sword held above his head, ready to strike down his enemy... 


	2. The Invite

Ok, guys, I might have forgotten to put the disclaimer on the first one. So, I'll do it! Also, SORRY! Anyway, I do not have any, AND I DO MEAN ANY, rights to Digimon. This is just my own fan-fic.  
  
THE INVITE  
  
Chris, RJ (as Ren liked to be called), and Michael grew to be best friends with each other. By the time they got to the 5th grade, they knew that they were destined to always be together.  
  
So, it was only a matter of time before two of them got into a relationship with each other. RJ and Michael, in the 7th grade, after realizing their eternal love for each other, finally made the leap and decided to get into a relationship with each other. Of course, when they told Chris about their decision, drama happened, but that was okay since it was only Chris, and Chris LOVED drama.  
  
"Wait, so you're gay?" said Chris, wide-eyed and very much surprised and confused. "Well, that's good, because I'm gay too. At least we know that about each other now."  
  
"Well, actually, I'm kind of bi. Wait, KIND OF? I AM bi! I like women too! That's why I had so many relationships with girls!" said RJ, deepening his voice while reliving his "conquests" with the many females he dated.  
  
Michael gave RJ a look that was filled with danger. "Well, it's nice to know that my BOYFRIEND likes to sleep with girls, still. Actually, I'm like you Chris. Anyway, don't think that we're not going to pay any attention to you. We still love you! It's just that we are in a relationship now!"  
  
Chris waved a hand and said "Forget about it!" He then looked at RJ and said, "If you don't treat Michael right, I'll kill you." After that was said, he gave RJ a huge hug. Then turned to Michael and gave him a hug.  
  
Things were never the same way again, though. Every time Chris wanted to hang out with his new best friends, they always had something else planned just for the two of them. Whenever all three of them were together, RJ and Michael made out, which just made Chris very uncomfortable. They hardly ever called Chris, or for that matter, spoke to Chris. They were in their own little romantic world, never to wake up and see how devastating it is for Chris. Chris started to feel lonely, and even tried to make new friends. He never was able to make any friends, because he was so different from everyone, and that the only ones who would ever appreciate him and even befriend him were RJ and Michael.  
  
Eventually, they drifted apart. Chris started to become irritable and mean. He started to wear black everyday, and started listening to hard rock music. This was basically a total change for Chris, since he always loved to dress in light colors that went together with his rainbow hair. Also, he loved Pop, Rave, and Classical music. Now, however.  
  
In the 8th grade, there was to be a huge party after their graduation. Everyone was invited, even Chris who was the outsider of the class. Chris wasn't even going to go, since it was just full of people laughing and loving each other: things he did not want to ever have to see again. The person throwing the party was Bruce Tanner. Bruce was pretty much a queen. He loved to dress up in drag sometimes, and whenever he wasn't in drag, he still had the mannerism of a very dignified woman. He always wore tight-fitting clothes, and died his hair green. His skin was white, a dark white. He was slim, with a nice booty.  
  
Bruce was extremely wealthy, and he lived in a mansion with his parents. He meant it when he said he wanted everyone in the 8th grade to come to his graduation party. When he found out that Chris actually had the gall to decline his invitation, Bruce set out to make Chris go. It was some time before he found Chris, alone in a corner, just writing in his journal. Chris looked up and sweatdropped when he saw a very angry Bruce staring at him with his arms crossed.  
  
"What in the world do you want with me?" said Chris, slightly annoyed at the glare he was receiving from Bruce.  
  
"HEY! I was actually nice enough to invite you to this party. You better come. Or else," said Bruce angrily.  
  
"Or else what, you big sissy. Don't bother me! Go away!" said Chris, slightly amused that Bruce actually wanted him at his party.  
  
"Please? Just come! I wanted everyone to be at the party, even you. Besides, you need to go. You never speak to anyone, anyway. It will mean a great deal if you come to the party." Bruce then knelt beside Chris and gave him the hugest hug he could muster.  
  
"EW! Get off me! Fine! I'll go, but just because I'm trying to do you a favor. And don't try to get me to talk to anyone, and don't put me on the spot!" said Chris, struggling to get Quest off of him.  
  
"Yay! Thanx! You won't regret it!" said Bruce, running off to tell everyone he got the anti-social Chris to come to his party.  
  
Chris scoffed, annoyed at himself for letting his soft side win. "I'm going to regret ever doing this. I so know I'm going to." With that, he looked down at his book and read it, desperately trying to forget about what he just did. 


	3. The Party

OK! I don't own Digimon, this is just a stupid fic! Jeez! Anyway, that's my disclaimer.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry there doesn't seem to be any action yet. There will be, but the little bit of action that's included here will have to suffice until then. Just be happy with he drame.  
  
THE PARTY  
  
"I guess this is the house." said Chris to himself. He looked at the house, or mansion one would argue, from the street where the spotlight shone directly on him.  
  
The house was beautiful: white wood was what the house was made of, accented with brown wooden doors and window-panes. "I wish I was rich." Chris sighed as he trudged towards the door of the house.  
  
Even before he could lift his hand to knock on the door, it opened to reveal a smiling Bruce. "Oh, sweetie, you made it! It's about time!" he screeched excitedly.  
  
"Don't get too excited Bruce. I came, so let me eat some food. I don't like parties, and I don't like people." Chris said, looking very bored. He was wearing very basic clothes: a white shirt, blue pants, and sneakers.  
  
"You know, you could try to be, um what's the word, FRIENDLY to some other people." Said Bruce.  
  
"I only came to your stupid party to shut you the hell up." Chris said getting a little annoyed at Bruce's prodding.  
  
"If you were really as mean and anti-social as you try to look, you wouldn't have come. That shut Chris up a little. Bruce put an arm around Chris and led him towards the party. "Hey! Look who came, it's Chris!" He then laughed evilly and walked off, leaving Chris glaring a hole at his back.  
  
Chris immediately went to the food table, avoiding looks. He thought he accomplished this feat when Emilio Vastros, the class's "Latino Stud" as he liked to be called, went to the table also.  
  
"Dude! You came! I'm surprised. I remember when I tried to talk to you and you wouldn't even give me the time of day. I'm really surprised you'd even be at a party." Emilio said when he saw Chris.  
  
"I was pressured to come. Also, I really don't want to talk to someone like you. So, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to eat this food, then leave.", he said, getting angry he had to have had some kind of interaction from someone who he hopefully would not see again when he went to high school.  
  
"Ouch!" was all Emilio said.  
  
After Chris got his food and sat down outside at Bruce's garden, he simply stared at his food. Why can't I be nice to anyone? I'm just filled with hatred. He could feel tears form at his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away.  
  
Just as he was about to eat his food, Chris heard a very familiar voice call him. He turned around to see that RJ is walking towards him, with Michael walking right beside him.  
  
"How have you been Chris? I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" said RJ, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Chris, we missed you. How come you haven't called us?" said Michael, giving Chris a huge hug.  
  
Chris pushed Michael away, while making a noise that displayed total disgust. "How dare you?! How dare you even TRY to talk to me after you totally forgot about me. Then you ask why I haven't called you?"  
  
Michael looked at Chris with hurt clearly showing on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? You never call, every time I even try to talk to you, you don't pay attention to me. It's almost like I annoy you!" said Chris, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
RJ looked down at the ground, evidently taken aback at his once sweet friend. "What happened to you? You used to be so nice."  
  
"Life and betrayal happened to me. You both betrayed me. I thought all three of us had some kind of special friendship, but of course I was wrong." Chris wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. He chuckled as he looked at his finger, wet from the tear. "Look at me, I'm crying like a bitch. This hurts me. More than you both know."  
  
RJ, who was quiet all this time, suddenly spoke up with passion. "Why do you have to be so jealous of our love?! It's hard enough that people try to break us up, or even hurt us because we're two guys who like each other, but it's even harder having our friend, best friend mind you, tell him that our love is breaking up our whole friendship!" His voice cracked as he spoke the last sentence.  
  
"Oh, now I'm a best friend?! Please. You're talking about how our friendship is breaking up. Well, I've got news for you, or friendship has been over for a long time. And who said that I'm jealous of you two. I'm not jealous, not at all." Chris said, looking down at the ground, the tears now flowing out of his eyes. "I never want to see you two ever again. In fact, I hope you two break up, so you could go through the pain that I am feeling."  
  
Michael gasped, taking a step forward towards Chris with his right hand forming into a fist. "Never say that again. I don't know how we could have ever been friends with you. You're selfish, mean, and downright nasty." Michael's face was also wet with tears that, to him, seemed would never stop falling.  
  
RJ looked around at his Chris and Michael, his face wet from the tears that was flowing from him. "Fine. I never want to talk to you again either, Chris. You've become way too bitter for us, and we just can't take that kind of attitude."  
  
"Good. I won't see you guys later." With that, Chris turned around and walked away from the two lovers.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Holymon laughed at the futile attempts of the Digimon before him that wanted nothing more than to destroy him.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" shouted Leomon. His hand started to glow, and he formed it into a fist. He then threw his fist forward, and the light shot from his hand towards Holymon. The light then became a roaring lion's head.  
  
Holymon simply stood still while the blast hit him on his chest. After the dust cleared, Holymon, who was not hurt in the least, shook his head and said, "Do you really think that your attacks could hurt me in any way?"  
  
Renamon, Bokomon, Leomon, and Elemon simply stared in horror. "Let me show you how it's done." Holymon said, his power rising steadily as he prepared to destroy the Digimon that dared to hurt him.  
  
Wow! Ok, I'm finished with this chapter! Please tell me what you think of it so far, and trust me, there will be more chapters.  
  
I'm actually having some fun with this.  
  
I know you all must be thinking, "Holymon? An evil digimon?"  
  
And I know you're wondering what happened to Darkmon also. I'll never tell!!! Actually, I will tell what happened to him, you just gotta read the story as it progresses.  
  
And, what?! What do Chris, RJ, Micheael, and the other peopled mentioned in this story even have to do with what's going on in the digital world? Well, you'll just have to find out. 


End file.
